The Nomadic Mates
by JessalynandGarrett
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she is a complete disaster. Rosalie calls in a favor from an old friend and her mate to watch over Bella. They take Bella to Volterra instead of Alice. She finds her true mate along the way in an unexpected person. Pairings later! OC/Garrett
1. Meeting Jessalyn

The Nomadic Mates:

Prologue: Calling Jes

The night was still except for the sound of a man begging. It was an unusual sound to hear a man man was crawling back from whatever had caused him to become so frightened. If a passerby saw this they would have laughed. Here a grown man was crawling away from a woman dressed in a black off the shoulder dress, pink high heels, and extremely curly hair. But there was something unusual about said woman. Her skin wasn't a healthy color. Her skin was olive toned but looked odd with her pale pallor. Her eyes usually stood out in the night. If she wasn't hungry then her eyes would be a vibrant red colour, but she was hungry so her eyes appeared as endless pools of obsidian to her victim. She picked the whimpering man up and said, "Theé mou, be a man! You should be extremely joyful! Your life is being taken by a beautiful goddess and you sit and whimper like a newborn babe! Pathetic!"

The woman picked the whimpering man up and was about to bite into him when a male voice shot out at her. "Not going to share with me darling? I'm upset. Mates are supposed to provide for each other. And you are starving me." The woman growled playfully at the man. "Now Garrett. I have to catch the damn food first, don't I? And I was starving, you were taking too long. I have to share with you now don't I?" She teased. The man, Garrett grinned and said, "Why of course! Now Jes, lets not play with our food." Jes seemed to agree with him. They each bit into a side of his neck and drank until he was dry. The primal instincts still running in both of them, they attacked each other. Their mouths met in a heated kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Garrett pushed Jes against the wall, causing a dent. She wrapped her legs around him and when they were at the good part, her phone rang. She growled into the phone, "Rose, you better have the best fucking reason in the world to call me right now."

The caller, Rose, replied, "Well of course. My brother Edward has fallen in love with a human and now has left her in danger of a vengeful mate. We killed her mate. And now she is after the human. He won't go back to protect her, claims he is the danger. But anyway, could you possibly make sure that she doesn't kill herself. Which means you and Garrett might have to go to school. Also see if Spirit talks to you about her mate. Edward doesn't feel the need to change her. If you do this then I will owe you and love you forever." Jes contemplated on this. Rose knowing what she would do said, "Please Jessalyn. I think she is the Major's mate. You can't let your bestfriend's mate die." Jessalyn sighed and replied, "Well damn it Rosalie! You've put me into a situation that I cannot get out of. And if my idiot of a mate thinks he is getting out of it he is dead wrong. But yes we will. I will text you and Em updates. Love you Rosie and you are damn straight you'll owe me."

Jessalyn hung up before Rosalie replied. She grinned slyly at her mate. "Love, you know that we have to babysit a human right?" When her mate nodded hesitantly she continued. "We need contacts. I want a bright green, that looks eerie. And you will have brown eyes. Love you!" Garrett replied, "Well, we will stop tomorrow. Get everything ready for high school and appearances. a quick hunt. But tonight, lets continue where we left off." During her phone conversation she had been put down. There was another searing kiss before Jessalyn's moans could be heard.


	2. Meeting Isabella

The Nomadic Mates:

Chapter 1: Meeting Isabella

Jessalyn sat up from where she and Garrett had decided to continue their business and smirked down at him. He sat up with her and was about to pull her into another kiss when her phone rang. "Hello! Jessalyn speaking. If this is Edward; fuck off, Alice; I have nothing to say to you, Rosie; I love you and what do you need. Anyone else state your name and business." A laugh was heard from the other line. "Well then ma'am. Peter Whitlock at your service and please tell me why Eddie must fuck off." Jessalyn rolled her ruby eyes. "You lucky bastard Peter. And he must because he is an obnoxious mind reader who thinks he knows it all. What do you need Peter?" She all but growled at him. "Rosalie called didn't she? Yeah well, she didn't give you a name did she? Didn't think so. The girl you want is Isabella Swan. A junior at Forks high school. Brown hair and brown eyes. Mate to the infamous Major Jasper Whitlock. That should be what you need to know. Gotta go." Peter replied before hanging up.

Jessalyn growled before crushing her phone. She got up to get changed. "Sí̱ko̱ agápi̱ mou. We must watch the human. Get your contacts in and change. I'm going to take a shower. Then I will get ready." Jessalyn stood up and Garrett followed. Both naked as the day they were born. Garrett pulled her back and gently bit where his claiming mark was. She turned and faced him. She did the same to him. Garrett pulled her into a kiss and said, "Go get ready, agápi̱ mou. We have a human to take care of." She kissed him once more and then stepped into the shower. She took about fifteen minutes to shower before she finally stepped out. She dried her hair and it took to its natural curly form. She applied her makeup and set to get dressed. Seeing as it was just her and Garrett, she didn't bother with a towel.

Jessalyn decided on a gray with purple long sleeve shirt, white skinny jeans, black four inch heels, a bracelet that her mother had given her, her snake ring from her brother, and her wedding ring from Garrett. She walked up behind her husband and said, "Garrett, I have to come up with a name. You of course will be Garrett Williams from New York. And I shall be Jessalyn Emery di Angelo. A girl of Greek descent. Emancipated from her adoptive parents that lived in New York. You are my fiance. You will be nineteen and I will be eighteen. My parents died from disease and yours were killed in a car crash." Garrett turned around and smiled. He picked her up and pushed her against the door. "Darling you look great for a high school student. Maybe you should go to a private school." She smirked at him. "Why? So I can have a uniform that consists of a short skirt, tight button up, and a very convenient tie? Keep dreaming Garrett. Maybe you'll get it for Christmas." She winked at him before hopping down and saying, "Come now. We have to get our shit in order for the high school. We have three hours to do that and get there. So hurry."

She smiled at her mate when he sat down on the computer to generate fake documents allowing them to go to school. He worked fast and sent the documents to Forks High School under a fake email. All of this took twenty minutes and the drive to Forks from Denver would take two hours. Leaving them forty minutes to drop their stuff at the Cullen's house and to get to school. They packed into a rental Maserati and drove like hell to get to arrived within an hour and a half. They quickly drove to the Cullen's house and dropping their stuff off before driving to the school. Their car was flashy for the small town. Jessalyn heard one human's heartbeat speed up increasingly. This must be Isabella Swan. The one the douche left. Jessalyn looked at her mate and he smiled sadly. They couldn't imagine what the girl was feeling. They couldn't stand to not be near each other for a week. The way Rose had talked, they had been gone for a couple of months. Jessalyn kept her sunglasses on and got out. She was grateful that the sun wasn't shining for a week. Garrett stepped beside her and grabbed her right hand.

She smile as he pulled her closer. Garrett was feeling protective from hearing the comments about her beauty. She heard the girls' and couldn't help but laugh. Garrett would not ever leave her for them. The couple walked past Isabella and her friends. Jessalyn smelled her blood and immediately held her breath. It was so tempting. They continued past all the stares.

Bella pov:

I was finally getting over the dick, Edward. I was talking to Angela and Lauren about going shopping in Seattle. We were going to have a girls' night. I turned at the last minute and saw a beautiful and expensive black Maserati pull in. My heart picked up speed. Could it be the Cullens? But why would they return without telling me so. They owe me that much after leaving me in the forest with a vengeful mate after me. My hopes were shot down when an unknown couple stepped out. The girl was beautiful. More beautiful than Rosalie. She was a greek goddess come to life. She had long curly black hair, her eyes were covered, tan skin with a pale pallor, and stood at about 6'2. Well considering she had on five inch heels, she actually stood at 5'9. I'm not lesbian but her boobs made me jealous. Her boyfriend was the opposite. He had kind of long light brown hair, a slight beard, brown eyes, pale skin and was about 6'4. But their inhuman beauty reminded me of the Cullens. I noticed that as soon as they got next to each other he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

Edward used to do that and I hated it. But she smiled and even seemed amused by it. She then started to laugh. Her boyfriend looked at her with pure love and kissed her forehead. She took her glasses off and her eyes were a bright green. They were almost frightening. They walked past Angela, Lauren and I. I noticed that she seemed to stop breathing when they walked past us. I watched as they walked into the administration building. I turned back to Lauren and Angela. "So girls. How does this Saturday at around 12 we will go to Seattle and spend the weekend there sound?" I asked. They both agreed to go. We turned to go to class as the first warning bell rang. I had walked with Angela to AP Literature. I sat in my normal seat beside Angela when the two new students walked in. They then sat behind Angela and I. Ange and I turned around and I said, "Hey, I'm Isabella Swan. But call me Bella. And this is Angela Weber. She likes to be called Ange." The girl shot a smirk at the guy and said, "Hello, Isavéla and Angela. My name is Jessalyn, please call me Jess. And this sexy beast of a man is my fiance Garrett. It's nice to meet you." I must have looked shocked at the pronunciation of my name because she and Garrett laughed. "Bella. Jess is of Greek descent. She sometimes slips back into Greek. You will pick up on what she is saying. I have." Garrett told me. I smiled back at them.

I noticed that Jessalyn was writing something down. She folded the paper and handed it to me. On the front it said, 'Isabella Swan' I opened it and read in her cursive:

Bella, I know you know what we are and that you have questions. But I'd rather avoid talking about it in front of so many people. I know what the Cullens did. Rose told me. Edward's a dick. But anyway, as soon as you finish reading this tear it up and nod at me if you want to talk to Garrett and I. Sas ef̱charistoúme Bélla. ~Jessalyn

I turned around and nodded at her. She grinned at me and nudged Garrett. At that point the teacher had come in and class had started.

A/N Ha. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed the Nomadic Mates! I usually don't write Twilight. I'm not the biggest fan of Bella. She is a whiney bitch that loses her mind over a man. Pathetic. Anyway, not in my story! I hope you enjoyed the first part of chapter 1 and review (or not. I'm not gonna kill you if you don't.) No negative reviews. I will absolutely go off on you in my next chapter. Fair warning! ~Jess


	3. Back Stories!

A/N So someone did not take my warning into consideration when PMing me. This person is Sephrenia1! They made an assumption about places in my story and let me clear that up right now: Denver is in Washington, not in Colorado. Feel free to ask me about things like this and I will clarify but do not tell me how to write my story. So Sephrenia1 don't do it again, this your warning. To everyone that reviewed positively, thank you! I'm glad you like it! Bella won't be a total bitch. Just to clarify. Also Rosalie was born in 1780, but changed the same way by Jess. But hope you enjoy this! With love, Jess.

Jess looked at their teacher and used her power to make her not make Garrett and herself introduce themselves. The teacher looked dazed before introducing herself to the class. "Hello children, I'm Ms. Jackson. I am your new AP Literature teacher. For our first book we will be reading Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad. I personally do not like this book but hopefully some of you will. The copies are in the back of the room, please get one and tell me the number." Jess was amused by the choice of book and as everyone except herself and Garrett grabbed a book, she went up to the teacher. "Hi Ms. Jackson! My name is Jessalyn. I'm new here along with my fiance. We both have a copy of this book at home. We will borrow one for today but we will have our own copies for the rest of the time." Ms. Jackson looked at the abnormally beautiful teen in front of her and said, "Of course, Ms. di Angelo. That will be great. Grab two from the back and just return them."

Jess smiled at Garrett and he got up and went to get the books. Jess sat down gracefully at the desk and smiled at Bella. Garrett returned with the copies and said, "Didn't you convince him to write this? Or was it Rosalie? I can't quite remember." Jess smirked, "I think it was Rose. I would have drained him. He was such a dreadful person. Quite boring." Ms. Jackson wrote on the board and said, "Alright class, now a little history about Joseph Conrad. He was born in 1857 in Russia and died in 1924. He claimed that he was inspired to write by two goddesses. Emery Williams and Lillian McCarthy. No one in Russia had ever heard of Emery or Lillian. They assumed he was crazy but they were impressed with his book, Heart of Darkness." As their teacher went on Garrett raised an eyebrow at her. "It may have been both of us. All I remember is having fun in Russia. But it was mostly Rose." She replied without missing a beat. Ms. Jackson asked Jess, "Ms. di Angelo, who inspired Conrad?" Jess rolled her eyes and said, "Emery and Lillian." The teacher seemed satisfied with her answer and soon the class was over. They had homework of reading the first few chapters of the book. Jess wouldn't even look at the book. The rest of the day flew by and Jess could not wait to hear what had happened to Bella. Jess stood out by her car with her sunglasses on, her contacts had dissolved and Garrett was already in the car.

Jess watched as Bella made her way over. "Go home and we'll follow you home. Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere." Bella nodded and walked over to her truck. Jess heard her tell another girl, "I'll call you later Lauren." She started up her truck and Jess started up the Maserati. She followed Bella at the annoyingly slow pace. Slowly but surely they arrived at her house. Bella quickly scratched out a note for Charlie and hopped in the back of the Maserati. Jess had her sunglasses off and looked at Bella. She could tell by Bella's increased heart rate that she was scared. She smiled and said in her strange accent, "Don't worry Ισαβέλλα**1**. We aren't going to hurt you. Trust us please. Rose sent me to check on you. She is quite worried about you. She thinks of you as a sister. I have known her for around 200 years. She can be quite sarcastic, but deep down she really cares." Jess looked at the road when she was saying this. Bella nodded and said, "Ok, I believe you won't hurt me. But I need to know more about you. I also know that you are headed to the Cullen house. Don't worry it won't affect me. I just want to know your story." Jess smiled softly and nodded. They arrived and let Bella get comfortable before she started to ask questions.

Jess watched as Bella turned to her and said, "Jess, what is your story. I feel like it wasn't a long time ago that you were changed." Jessalyn smiled, "That my dear Bella is where you are wrong. I was born in Ancient Greece long before the Volturi were thought of. My name was Lysandra Charissa and my past is filled with violence. Bella I am almost four thousand years old."

**Flashback: Ancient Greece.**

_An eighteen year old Lysandra looked on at the man her mother promised her to. She did not enjoy his company, he was quite cruel and vicious. Lysandra knew there was something off about him the moment she met him. The first thing she noticed were his eyes. They were a bright ruby red. He brushed it off as a mutation. He was foreign to Greece. He claimed to be from Romania. He never went out during the day, claiming it was a skin condition. He forced Lysandra to bring him young women. She thought that he was using them for sex as she wouldn't go near him. Her mother noticed her odd behavior and said, "Lysandra, είναι τιμή μου να παντρευτεί Δράκοντα. Θα πρέπει να ζέσταμα σε αυτόν από τώρα. Αν δεν το κάνετε και σας κτυπά εγώ δεν θα τον κατηγορήσει και εγώ θα κάνουμε τα στραβά μάτια. Εάν ενεργούν σαν σκύλα σ 'αυτόν εγώ θα σας νικήσει. Γυναίκες υπακούουν πάντα συζύγων και των γιων τους. Δεν θα ενεργήσει διαφορετικά.__**2**__" Lysandra glared at her mother and said, " Μπορείτε να ξεχνάμε ότι η μητέρα μου δεν ακούνε πλέον ή νοιάζει τι λες. Δεν θα θέσει ένα χέρι πάνω μου, είμαι πολύ ισχυρότερη από ό, τι μπορείτε. Και αν δεν με χτύπησε, δεν θα φέρει την οργή του πατέρα μου κάτω σε σας; Εκτός Δράκοντα έχει μια νέα γυναίκα στο κρεβάτι του κάθε βράδυ. Αυτό θα συνεχιστεί στο γάμο μας, που διοργανώνονται ανόητα. Μια βαρεθεί και πικρή η γυναίκα και έναν άπιστο σύζυγο.__**3**__" Her mother looked surprised and raised her hand to back hand her daughter. Lysandra caught her mother's hand and broke it. "Σας προκαλώ να σηκώσεις το χέρι σου εναντίον μου για μια ακόμη φορά.__**4**__" Lysandra's mother ran off crying about her hand._

_Lysandra thought nothing of her fiance's needs that night and went to find her friend Ariadne. She found her in the garden. Lysandra's white dress was exceptionally long and bothersome, but it was her aunt's. Ariadne smiled as she saw her friend approaching. "Γεια Lysa. Πώς κάνεις?__**5**__" Lysandra gave her a look and Ariadne giggled before looking once more at the flowers. Faster than Lysandra could blink Dracon had snapped Ariadne's neck and turned to Lysandra. "Αγαπητέ μου, θέλω να ζήσω για πάντα μακριά από την σκληρή και καταχρηστική η μητέρα σου. Δεν θα πρέπει να πάει μαζί μου, αλλά μπορείτε να αν θέλετε να.__**6**__" He then bit Lysandra and the fire set in her veins. All she knew was that the pain was unbearable and she was screaming. She stayed like that for three days before snapping and killing her mother and little sister. Lysandra felt no remorse as she killed them and drank their blood. She then killed her creator, Dracon. She set him on fire before leaving Greece for a while. She then changed her name to Emery and traveled the world._

Jess looked at Bella and said, "I had no remorse for anything I did. I could care less if humans knew about vampires as the Romanians had no law about it. I killed most of their coven but spared two. I then changed the Volturi brothers. I had no care in the world until I met Garrett but he will tell you his story." Garrett took a deep breath.

**A/N Just translations. The number corresponds to the translation. SO PAY ATTENTION! Love Jess. :)))**

**1: Isabella**

**2:Lysandra, it is an honour to be marrying Dracon. You should be warming up to him by now. If you don't and he beats you I will not blame him and I will turn a blind eye. If you act like a bitch to him I will beat you. Women always obey their husbands and sons. You will not act different.**

**3: You forget mother that I no longer listen to or care what you say. You will not lay a hand on me, I am much stronger than you. And if you did hit me, wouldn't it bring the wrath of my father down on you? Besides Dracon has a new woman in his bed each night. This will continue into our marriage that you foolishly arranged. A bored and bitter wife and an unfaithful husband.**

**4:I dare you to raise your hand against me one more time**

**5:Hello Lysa. How are you doing?**


	4. Back Stories: Garrett, Part 1

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed nicely. Again Sephrenia1 has been a pain in my ass. Here are my responses to the reviews.

1tinac: Sorry I didn't realize that the translation hadn't been included. So here it is: Dear, I want you to live forever, away from your cruel and abusive mother. You don't have to go with me, but you can if you want. I am so sorry that I didn't include it. I am glad that you find this interesting. I will try to include all translations.

: I am taking that into consideration. Thanks for suggesting that how you did. Hopefully I can convey that in my writing in this chapter. I am glad that you enjoy this and that was only a small insight on Jess's past. There will be more later on. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

sephrenia1: Sorry darlin', used ya as an example to clarify a point and what to do if something seems vague in my story. And, "you don't have to respond since I only checked to see if you "told me off". Doing that is kind of petty. Like wanting a response and when I said warning, I meant that you don't do it again and I won't cuss you out. But doesn't matter anyway, you're blocked. You can kiss my ass for all I care. Sorry I took the High Road and didn't live to your damn standards.

Enjoy the story! ~Jess

Garrett took a deep breath before looking at Bella. "I don't want to sugar coat my past. I wasn't raised in a nice life. I grew up and fought in a war at seventeen. My parents had no love for me or my siblings. My story starts when I first met Jess." With that Garrett nervously began his story of his human life.

**_FlashBack: New York, Revolutionary War._**

_A seventeen year old Garrett walked through the disgusting streets of New York with his sister clutching his hand in a death grip. His sister, Annabelle, was only twelve and already had men in their late thirties making moves on her. As their parents could care less, Garrett never let her leave the house alone. The two were walking home after running an errand for their vile father. He had wanted Garrett to purchase liquor to soothe his nasty habit of drinking. Not particularly wanting to get beaten for not doing so he bought some. The brother and sister were halfway home when he heard, "What's a young man like you doing buying liquor? You cannot be more than eighteen. Surely you do not drink that foul liquid?" The voice was melodic and soothing. It was the prettiest sound he had ever heard. He turned around to find the most beautiful woman in the world standing before him and Annabelle. Her hair was the deepest black, he was intrigued by her ruby eyes, her skin was a pale kind of tan, and she stood four inches shorter than he. She had a bigger chest size than most of the women in New York. He had never heard the kind of accent she had. It was like his but with a mix of a foreign accent. She was overall a strange and intriguing woman. He smiled but it was strained, "It helps soothe our father's nasty habit and temper. I have never seen you around here before. Your accent, it is different than any I've heard. Where are you from?"_

_The woman smiled. It took Garrett back from the beauty of it. "Very good observation νέους ένα.__**1**__ I am from Greece. My name is Charissa. If you are curious about my eyes, it is a genetic condition. Who are you and who is this beautiful young lady?_" Bella quickly interrupted Garrett's story by saying, "You went by Charissa? I thought that you would have been Jessalyn by then." Jess laughed before saying, "Charissa was my human middle name and at the time I had to be completely Greek. Jessalyn is very American, if you will. He would have not believed I was Greek. But let him finish the story." Bella nodded._ Garrett stiffened as she noticed Annabelle, he did not want this Charissa to go and mention her to an older brother or family member. Annabelle hit him in the side before he finally relented, "I must ask before I release her name. You do not have an older sibling or relative that wishes a new bride or girl?" He hadn't meant it to come out so harsh but it did. Charissa's eyes burned holes in him before she smiled, "I am an only child. I have no family with me. I just wish to know her, and your, name." She had not taken how he said the words to heart. He relaxed before saying, "Sorry about that. Many men lust after her and she is only twelve years of age. My name is Garrett Williams and this is my little sister Annabelle. But she will hurt you if you say her whole name." Charissa laughed as Annabelle glared at her older brother._

_Garrett thought that her laugh sounded like bells chiming. "How about we call you Belle?" She asked holding back a laugh. Annabelle nodded and Garrett turned to Charissa and said, "Would you like walk with us Miss Charissa?" She looked taken aback at his offer but smiled nonetheless. "I would love to Garrett, but only if you call me Rissa." Garrett smiled, pleased that she accepted his offer to walk with them, but he was worried about his father and how he would react to him being late and bringing a beautiful woman home. He shook off his worries and started to walk. "So, Rissa. What brings you to the desolation of New York? The worst place in the new world. The center of the revolutionary war, British side." Charissa looked at him amusement evident in her ruby eyes. "I was bored in Greece. The leader had become too tyrannical. My mother sent me here to get me away from danger but it seems that I have stumbled onto a more dangerous situation than in Greece. But I find the current company quite enjoyable." Garrett flushed at her remark but then noticed her dress. It had no sleeves and was a very flashy colour. He was about to comment on it but she beat him to it, "I hate the dresses most women wear, so I have mine custom made." He nodded even though her explanation was very odd. He held the bottle rather strangely. Charissa noticed this and took it from him. Garrett started to protest but she looked at him and he closed his mouth._

_Garrett had only known her for about twenty minutes but already figured out that she was the most stubborn person he was ever going to meet. They arrived at his house in five more minutes. Annabelle had let go of his hand but refused to go in without him. Charissa handed him the bottle and took Annabelle's hand. "What's the matter Άναμπελ?__**2**__" Charissa had knelt down to Annabelle's height. Annabelle hesitated in answering the kind woman. She was nervous on what to expect. Annabelle was given to the Williams' family when she was six. She had not learned English very well and resulted to her native tongue. "Приемен баща ми е много обиден за мен и Гарет отнема повечето от побоя, но аз не им избяга. И с него ни изпраща за повече алкохол, то ще стане по-лошо. Той се пие, докато той става все по-агресивни и той ще ме победи, а след това той преминава. Това се случва всеки ден. Единственият, в това семейство, което се грижи за мен е Гарет.__**3**__" Annabelle's voice had become cracked as she tried not to cry in front of the woman. Charissa frowned at Annabelle's words and brushed Belle's hair off of her neck and saw many bruises and that they travelled under her dress. Charissa felt the venom boiling in her undead veins. This couple was lucky to have more than one child and they abuse them. Garrett stood awkwardly to the side while his little sister spoke in Bulgarian and was about to translate roughly what she said when he heard, "Анабел, не се страхувам от човек вътре в къщата. Аз ще дойда и ще ви защити и Гарет. Той не ще положи ръка върху теб отново.__**4**__" He could hear the barely contained rage in Charissa's voice, but he also heard the compassion a mother would have for a child._

_Belle looked at the older female with a watery smile. The next thing both she and Garrett knew, Charissa had her held against her chest. Belle cried her heart out in the Grecian woman's arms. Belle was wrenched back suddenly by a rough hand. She could smell the putrid smell of cigars and liquor. She cried harder as she knew a hand would be coming down on her back. But right before it made contact her feet hit the ground. Garrett watched as his father picked Annabelle up and made to hit her. But before his hand made contact, Charissa had sprung up and grabbed his father's hand. Her grip had to be strong to make his father drop Anna. Anna ran to Garrett and he gripped her tight. He watched as Charissa forced his father on his knees. Garrett winced at the words that came out of his father's mouth, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Garrett who is this whore that Annabelle was clinging onto?" More would have come out of his mouth, Garrett was sure of that. Charissa held back a snarl and said darkly, "Who am I? You claim me a whore, yet you beat a child. You are a lion in sheep's skin. I am your worst nightmare. I can be death or I can be a merciful woman. But I feel like being death." Garrett watched in fascination as Charissa broke his father's hand and then broke his neck._ Bella, once again, interrupted Garrett's story, "Wait. She killed your father in front of you and Annabelle?" Garrett laughed, albeit darkly. "Yeah, her exact words were, 'I can be death or a merciful woman. Today I feel like being death. Goodbye.' Jess was brutal then. I wasn't freaked out. I felt sort of grateful that she killed the man that beat my little sister and I. Anna had her face in my shirt at the time. Now, would you quit interrupting me. You didn't interrupt Jess." Jess laughed when Garrett pouted and said with barely concealed humor, "That's because I am way older than you Gare, and my story is more awesome!" Garrett growled playfully at her before taking an unnecessary breath.

**A/N Here are the wonderful translations and I hope you enjoyed this. ~Jess**

**1: young one**

**2:Annabelle**

**3: My adoptive father is very abusive to me, and Garrett takes most of the beatings but I do not escape them. And with him sending us out for more liquor, it will make it worse. He drinks himself violent and the beats me till he passes out. It happens everyday. The only one in this family that cares for me is Garrett.**

**4: Annabelle, do not fear the man inside the house. I will come in and protect you and Garrett. He will not lay a hand on you again.**


End file.
